


To Dance Among the Stars

by Inuy21



Series: Voltron Legendary Defender [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Budding feelings, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, relationship building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: Shiro explores the castle-ship for a distraction and ends up finding just what he wanted.





	To Dance Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a prompt over on Tumblr.

Silvery-white hair floated into his vision. Strands that had been pinned tight now flowed freely, making Shiro want to reach out and touch it. Something woke him before his mind could conjure Allura’s face. With a gasping breath Shiro opened his eyes and instead found himself looking at the pristine white walls surrounding him. 

He shifted on the thin mattress beneath him and clenched his jaw. The visions were happening more often and being trapped in the castle, now turned ship, with the princess was not helping. Shiro blew out a breath, wishing it was only the visions that were distracting him on this trip to help the dying Balmera. 

Unfortunately he had been taking longer glances in her direction as she helmed the ship. He was far too delighted to notice how her dark skin made those fascinating blue-pink eyes of hers brighter than they had any right to be. 

As if being affected by her physical appearance wasn’t enough, there was her drive to be the best leader she could for their small team. She pushed them to do and be more than they thought possible. Allura was also the type to not sit around and wait or expect others to do all the work. 

This journey was the perfect example. Instead of sending the team out on the mission, she had insisted on being there to make sure the Balmera and its occupants would be safe. It hadn’t been much different when Sendak had tried to take the ship for Zarkon. She had been there to help Pidge navigate the ship, sabotage its systems and keep the Galra Commander from taking off. 

Prosthetic fingers curled into a fist. It had been a close call, and if it hadn’t been for the team’s help Shiro would’ve once again been a prisoner—maybe even worse now that he had escaped their clutches and was part of the legendary Voltron. He pushed that thought out of his head, as much as he could, and rolled out of bed. 

It would do no good to sit and fret over such things when he could be actively working on making sure it never happened. He suited up and left the confines of his room heading toward the training deck. Before he even made it all the way there, Shiro could overhear Lance and Keith arguing over the area. He rolled his eyes and turned away, not wanting to deal with the duo’s bickering nature at the moment. 

Turning down another hallway, Shiro moved away from the noise. Unsure of what else to do, he decided to wander the castle-ship and familiarize his mind with the layout. Perhaps the mental prepping would come in handy later, but for now it was a way to keep his mind busy and not thinking of things or certain people. 

Shiro moved down the hallways making sure his eyes were taking in every little detail. After a few turns he became a bit lost, but reminding himself that he needed to map the ship Shiro kept himself going. Soon he was back on familiar ground and he saw the entrance hall. He was about to continue on his way when a sheen of silvery-white caught his eye. 

His feet stopped and swiveled his body back in that direction. Sure enough there stood Allura in the big empty hall. She looked a little lost as her head was tilted up to stare at the balconies above her. The skirts of her dress swirled around her feet as she spun her body in a slow circle, head still held high. All Shiro could do was watch in fascination. He was unaware that his feet were moving him ever closer to the princess until she gasped. 

“Shiro.” She stopped and peered over his shoulder. “What are you doing here?”

A hand rose and he nervously coughed into it. “I, uh, was just exploring the ship. I didn’t mean to interrupt you.” 

He started to back away, his feet lifting onto the heels to spin. Allura held out her hands to stop him. As Shiro paused, he noticed there was a vulnerable set to her facial features. 

“Please, stay.” Allura stepped toward him, her hands folding behind her back as a small frown furrowed her brow before it disappeared. “I was just reminiscing,” she said barely above a whisper, though she was close enough to Shiro that he probably heard her. 

“Princess.” Shiro reached out to comfort her, but caught himself before he touched her. Would it matter if he did touch her? Would she care? Or would she…? “Do you want to talk?” he finally asked, keeping his fingers pressed into the palms of his hands. 

A smile tipped the corners of her lip. “Could I ask for a dance instead?” 

Shiro nearly choked on the lump that was suddenly clogging his throat as she tipped her head to look at him. Her eyes sparkled with emotion, luring him ever closer and causing his composure to slip just a bit. 

“Ah, a dance, princess?” 

The question made her giggle but the light in her eyes dimmed. “Do you know how to dance?”

“Nothing formal, I’m afraid.” A hand ran through his hair as he glanced to the side. “I can, um, move my feet, though.”

Allura perked up at that statement. “I’ll lead if you can follow.” She raised her arms and straightened her posture, hoping he would allow her this moment. 

Shiro let out a breath of laughter. “I think I can manage to follow your lead.” He stepped into her arms. “Fair warning that your toes might get a little bruised.”

She gave a small nod. “At least you’ll have tried. That’s something, right?” 

Allura peered up at him and he gave her a smile. “Right. Perhaps we could go slow?” he suggested, hoping he could control his feet better that way and keep from destroying their time together. 

“Slow and steady,” she assured as she begin to lead him around the ballroom. 

Shiro followed, glancing down at their feet to make sure he wasn’t about to tromp on her. When she noticed his trepidation, she took to directing him with words. Her steps slowed even more as he took to following her voice so he could look at her. 

A smile curved her lips and her eyes had brightened with joy. The emotion encouraged him and he felt his body relax into the movements. His booted feet glided along with hers, once or twice touching her slippered feet, but never treading upon them as he had feared. 

Allura’s dancing sped up then spun them as she began to laugh. Her hair and skirts flowed out around her mesmerizing Shiro as he held onto her. His feet tangled with hers but neither tripped nor fell. It did cause Allura to move closer and cling a little more to his body. 

He felt like an overheated furnace and his heart was pounding erratically. He knew it wasn’t from the exertion of the dancing. It was the woman in his arms enjoying this moment. Would she be so happy with another partner? He squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to block the budding feeling of jealousy. 

Warm lips brushed against his taut pair. Shock registered, his eyes popping open as another kiss skimmed over his now parted lips. When she pulled back, her eyelids slowly slid open, revealing those wondrous blue-pink orbs which were quickly averted as a blush dusted her cheeks. 

“I’m sorry,” she began but was stopped as a warm hand cupped her jaw, nudging her head to look at its owner. 

“Look deep into my eyes, princess,” he told her, keeping his hold on her even though he loosened it enough that she could slip out of it if she wanted. 

Allura searched Shiro’s dark grey eyes, looking for clues. His hand moved from her cheek so his fingers skimmed along her neck and up to her chin. A small smile tugged at her lips when his lips parted and his head leaned down. 

“May I kiss you?” he asked, his voice huskier and barely above a whisper. 

Their lips were almost touching, Allura could feel his breath rushing out and she couldn’t help flicking out her tongue to soothe her drying lips. 

“You may,” she breathed out, earning a throaty groan from the man hovering over her. 

His lips moved forward, brushing tentatively against hers—once, twice more as if he was savoring the contact. When he kissed her again, Allura pushed up on her tip-toes to add a bit more pressure. His lips parted, teeth gently raking over her bottom lip before his tongue soothed the spot and he pulled away. 

Taking a step back so the only contact left between them was his hand on her chin, Shiro held her gaze with his. “Is this…” He wasn’t sure what he wanted to ask or how much he wanted to know of her motivation. 

One of Allura’s hands came up to cup his cheek. “I like you, Shiro,” she confessed with a slight blush. Her tongue swiped over her lips in nervousness. 

Shiro swallowed. “I like you, too, but we can’t let this distract us.” When she nodded in approval he sighed, slightly relieved but also a little frustrated. 

Her hand lowered back to her side. “What if we took it slow and steady like our dance?” she suggested as her hands folded behind her back once more. 

Shiro’s hand started to pull away but at the last second it veered towards her hair touching the silky strands. “I’d like that, princess,” he answered in a distracted manner. 

While their dance had started off slow and steady it had gained speed rather quickly. Would a relationship between them go the same route? Or would they manage to keep things slow with their focus being on Voltron and protecting the universe? Only time would tell, but he knew he wanted to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my fist time writing for this pairing, so I hope it turned out alright. I enjoyed exploring their characters and getting a chance to at least do one story with them. 
> 
> Kudos and critiques/comments are always welcome.


End file.
